If Only
by quigson
Summary: Ally has feelings for Austin. Austin...well, he has feelings for Ally, too. Just two problems. Austin doesn't realize that he likes her, and Austin has another girlfriend. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story. No flames please!**

**Basically, Austin got back from tour with a new girlfriend. Her name is Alicia, played by Maia Mitchell. Ally isn't too happy about the whole situation, because she still has feelings for Austin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally and the characters in it or the song She's So Gone by Lemonade Mouth. I only own Alicia and the plot line.**

**P.S. I don't have anything against Maia Mitchell!**

* * *

I'm about to release my new record label! I'm so excited! I'm not even joking! I can't wait. And the best part is that Austin, Trish, and Dez are going to be there with me. Austin. I was right. Feelings _can_ change in three months. Just not for me, I guess. I had hoped that when they got back, everything he said on that card would still stand true, but no! Instead of actually caring for me, he just had to go get the perfect girlfriend, with her perfect mansion, so he can have the perfect life.

And then there's his poor, lonely songwriter, who poured out her heart to him, and what did I get? Nothing. Nothing but the privilege to watch them kiss disgustingly (note the sarcasm). And I'm watching it now. He just had to go and invite her to _my_ record release party. My gosh that's gross! "Would you guys quit it?" I beg.

They finally pull apart, exchanging those little annoying "knowing" looks. "Well, are you excited, Ally?" my best friend, Trish, said. She and Dez are completely on my side this round. I know they have feelings for each other, they just won't admit it.

"Yeah, but it would be nice if these two could stay apart for more than a second," I replied, gesturing toward Austin and Alicia, as I watch Austin play with Alicia's hair, the way he used to play with mine.

They pull apart once more, and Alicia looks at me. " Oh, I'm sorry, just because I'm beautiful and you're a total freak, and I want to make you feel loved, even though you're not, me and Austin will stop," she says.

"But, Alicia," Austin whined, "I don't want to stop." I couldn't believe it. She insults me right in front of my face, and he's worried about getting enough love from her. The old Austin would have broken up with her then and there.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom," I said, slipping away. I go into a stall and cry myself dry.

Eventually, though, I go back out, only to find Austin and Alicia kissing again. I brush past Austin, shoving him as I went. As I walk away, I hear Austin ask, "What's up with her?"

"Oh, Austin, baby, she just wants to feel loved. Come here," she said. I don't hear him protest.

"Don't let them get you down, ally. You're releasing a record label! You should be happy, not upset or angry," Dez exclaimed. Trish nodded eagerly. Lately she's been agreeing with _everything _Dez says.

"You're right, Dez. I don't need Austin. Besides, this is my night. I won't let them ruin it."

* * *

(Austin's POV)

I love her. More than anything. More than life itself. Alicia. What a beautiful name. I love her more than myself, which is saying a lot. I would go on a full-fledged rant about how much I love her, but you haven't come to hear that.

You've come here to hear about how I love ally, blah, blah, blah. But I don't. I don't love ally. I love Alicia. Yeah, I know a lot of people say we kiss too much, but I like it. A lot. Probably more than is healthy.

Ally's about to perform, and Alicia wants to talk to me. I go with her. She begins to kiss me as soon as we are alone. I kiss back immediately. I don't know how long we stay like that, but soon I pull away.

"I just had to do that," Alicia says.

"I loved it," I say back.

We go back out, and ally starts performing.

Insecure

In her skin

Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away

Learned to fly

If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you

'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone

Here I am

This is me

And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?

Are you mad?

That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you

'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone away

Like history

She's so gone

Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone

(That's so over now)

She's so gone

(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone

So long

She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.

It was wonderful. I loved it. "Austin, baby, can you get me a gig like that," Alicia said.

"Oh, sure," I replied. I remembered when Alicia insulted ally. Ally probably took it personally, but I knew she had just been kidding.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OH MY GOSH I AM SOSOSOSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WAS ON VACATION AND COULDN'T UPDATE AND okay you know what? Enough excuses.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

(Ally's POV)

After my performance, Trish and Dez congratulate me. "Where's Austin?" I ask.

"I don't know. I think he went off with Alicia."

I grit my teeth. I shake it off, though. I don't need Austin. I'm ok on my own. Why do I even like him?

A few days later, I finally catch Austin without Alicia. "Where were you after my concert?"

"Oh, I was with Alicia," he said.

I felt like I didn't even know him. "You've changed, Austin. You spend all your time with Alicia. I feel like you don't have time for me. We haven't had a practice in weeks. You're ruining your career. That's not my problem," I lectured.

"Of course I have time for you. I haven't changed, you have. I don't spend all my time with Alicia. I haven't seen her in an hour. I'm not ruining my career. I still have fans," he countered.

"Why don't we check your website?"

I logged into his website. There were too many reviews. All of them were angry.

"That doesn't mean anything," Austin insisted.

"How much more stubborn can you get? I had hoped that after your tour, you'd still feel the same way about me. Ever since you got with Alicia, you've been so besotted with her, that you don't have time for me. She's no good for you, Austin," I finished my speech.

Austin was speechless. Finally, he croaked,"You still like me?"

"Oh, Austin. It's more than that. I love you," I replied softly.

Then he became angry. "You're just jealous! You don't have anyone! No one likes you! I don't like you. I hate you!" he screeched.

Tears were spilling out of my eyes. "Fine, then. If that's the way you feel, Team Austin just lost their songwriter!"

**Guess what? Since this is short and I haven't updated in, like, forever, I'm going to post another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welp, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or ****Watch Me**** by Bella Thorne and Zendaya.**

(Austin's POV)

I can't believe Ally. She is ruining my relationship with Alicia. What's her problem? Can't she see that I'm happy? Did she really ruin my relationship with Alicia? Not really... But I still don't trust her. "Austin, baby, come here."

I turned around, and she crashes her lips into mine. Yes, Alicia. I must say, this is getting kind of annoying. I don't pull away, though.

Eventually, she does. "Ok, when's my gig?"

"Tomorrow night, Alicia."

"Great!"

(time skip)

This concert is awesome. She's on stage now. I feel someone tapping my shoulder. "Hey...oh, its you,"I say when I see ally.

"Here," she says, hands me a letter, and slips away.

Whatever. Alicia is about to perform.

I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat

And I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet

Just go and do what you do 'cause there's nothin' to prove

I'm just bein' me watch me do me

I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be

And I don't need to pose for pa-pa-paparazzi

Just keep the cameras flashin', to try to catch this action

I'm just bein' me w-watch me do me, me, me, me

Light up the floor, play me one more

Let me hear that

Click clack on the high hat let the bass vibrate feel the room rock

Light up the floor, just like before

Let me hear that

Bass drop on the boombox, make your heart stop, feel the room rock!

I'm doin' all I want to do, and I won't stop until I can't move

I'm just bein' me watch me, do me, me, me

I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song

I don't need what's popular to know what's right or wrong

I'm busy burning the track, not holdin' anything back

I'm just bein' me w-watch me do me, me, me, me

Light up the floor, play me one more

Let me hear that

Click clack on the high hat let the bass vibrate feel the room rock

Light up the floor, just like before

Let me hear that

Bass drop on the boombox make your heart stop

Feel the room rock!

I'm doin' all I want to do and I won't stop until I can't move

I'm just bein' me watch me, do me, me, me

I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go

L-let, l-let it, l-l-let it explode

I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go, to go!

Go, go, go, go, go, go!

Light up the floor, play me one more

Let me hear that

Click clack on the high hat let the bass vibrate feel the room rock

Light up the floor, just like before

Let me hear that

Bass drop on the boombox make your heart stop

Laughs

I'm doin' all I want to do and I won't stop until I can't move

I'm just bein' me watch me, do me, me, me

Watch me; do me, me, me

Watch me, watch me!

It was awesome. She slipped backstage. I ran backstage. NO. NONONONONO. She was kissing some guy. What is she doing? I stood there for a minute, not knowing what to say. I expect her to push him away, but she seems to be enjoying it. "What are you doing?!" I screech, finally. They turned around. "We are over!"

I run out. I don't hear Alicia come after me. In fact, I turn around to see them kissing again. I remember ally's note. I open it. My whole world falls down around me when I see the first words.

I'm moving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! So, I know I haven't updated in, like, forever, but in my defense, nobody was reviewing. Guys, reviews make me want to update. So...yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

At Sonic Boom

(Austin's POV)

"You're moving?! Why didn't you tell me?" I screeched.

"Oh, so now you care?" she replied dryly.

"I've always cared, Ally. But still, why didn't you tell me in person?"

"Well, for one, you hate me. Two, I didn't think you would care. Three, I'm surprised you read the note," she deadpanned.

"I don't hate you , Ally," I whispered. "I love you."

Hope flares in her eyes for a moment, but it's gone as soon as it comes. "You don't love me," she says sadly. "You love Alicia."

She must have seen the tears in my eyes, because she looked up sharply. "Austin? What happened?"

"You were right," I whispered. "Sh-she ch-cheated on me."

I expect her to say, 'I told you so,' or something like that. "Oh, Austin, I'm so sorry," she breathes, and throws her arms around me. It feels so good, so right, being in her arms. Nothing like Alicia.

"So, you don't hate me?" I asked.

"Oh, Austin, I could never hate you. I was just frustrated that you wouldn't spend, like, any time with me," she replied sweetly.

Oh, how could I have not seen it before? I love her, she loves me, we're perfect for each other. "Ally...will you be my girlfriend?" I ask.

She looks at me. "Austin...I'm moving, remember? You and Alicia just br-" She's cut off when Alicia saunters into the store.

"Austin, baby, what did you think of the show? And what are you doing with that?"

"First, her name is Ally. Second, I'm not your 'baby'. Third, you cheated on me!" I say as calmly as possible.

"I didn't cheat on you! He kissed me! I tried to push him off, I swear!"

"Welllll...maybe we could get back together..." I say. Ally stares for a moment, than turns around, shaking her head.

"Yay!" Alicia squeals, and kisses me for a long time. When she pulls away, Ally is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**OH, NO HE DIDN'T! Austin is so...UUUGGGGHHHHHHH!**

**So, yeah, this one's a shortie. Sorry. Oh, and btw, I'm not updating until I get at least 4 reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! So, I got my 4 reviews really quickly. So here I am with a new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Miss Movin' On by Fifth Harmony.**

* * *

(Ally's POV)

I...can't believe Austin. I guess he doesn't love me. Oh, well. I've sort of gotten over him. I'm still moving, though. I've been accepted into MUNY. It's my dream school. But still, when will he realize that my song is about him?

I begin to play the piano.

I'm breakin' down

Gonna start from scratch

Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch

My lips are saying goodbye

My eyes are finally dry

I'm not the way that I used to be

I took the record off repeat

It killed me but I survived

And now I'm coming alive

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh [x2]

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh [x2]

I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)

I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)

I was such a good girl

So fragile but no more

I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)

My whole world was electrified (electrified)

Now I'm no longer afraid

It's Independence Day (Independence Day)

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh [x2]

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)

I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)

Is gonna be enough

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh

I'll never be that girl again

Oh oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh

Miss movin' on

(On and on and on and on and on)

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh [x4]

Yeah, I'm movin' on

I get up and go downstairs. Austin is alone, no Alicia. Miracle!

I start to walk out of the store, but he pulls me back. What now?

"Do you want to work on a song?"

I sigh. "Austin, I can't. I gotta get packing. I'm going to MUNY!"

"Oh," he says, his face falling.

"Maybe some other time."

(Austin's POV)

Oh, well. Wait! Oh, well? My best friend is moving! Oh, no! I just realized that I told my best friend that I love her as more than a friend, and then get back together with the girl friend that cheated on me.

I need to end all of this before I get sucked in again. I need to break up with Alicia. I find her in the food court. Gosh, she's beautiful...WAIT! Don't. Get. Sucked. In. Austin. I make my way over to her. "Alicia, I'm breaking up with you," I said bluntly.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU?" she screeches.

"Um, you cheated on me," I say, a little scared.

"No, I didn't. I told you before, he kissed me!" Alicia tells me, exasperated.

Just then, the guy she was kissing after the performance comes up and kisses her square on the lips. She hesitates, than kisses back. He eventually pulls away. "You make me sick," I say with contempt, backing away. "We're over!" I called.

I walk back to Sonic Boom quickly. I need to find Ally.

There she is! She's behind the counter. Looks like she finished packing. "Hey, Ally. What's up?"

"The sky," she replied, laughing at her own joke. I chuckle, too. "Hm, I'm looking around, and no Alicia. It's a miracle," she says lightly, though I can hear bitterness in her voice.

"Oh, I...I broke up with her," I said dismissively.

Suddenly, said girl comes up. "Hey, Austy. What's that doing here with you?" she said gesturing towards Ally. I'm about to reply when she presses her cold, over-lipsticked lips to mine.

* * *

**OK, so I don't know about you guys, but I am really mad at Alicia right now.**

**Did I rush the ending? I'm not really sure...let me know!**

**Let's shoot for five reviews this time, OK?**

**-Katie**


End file.
